Insulated-gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) devices are commonly used in a number of high voltage applications, such as, e.g., power factor correction (PFC) and automotive ignition systems, motor drives, etc. Is some applications, such as motor drives, it may be desirable that an IGBT device is able to meet a short circuit withstand requirement. That is, such an IGBT should be able to withstand a short circuit current (e.g., between its emitter and collector terminals) for a specific (short) period of time without damaging the device. In other applications, such as power factor correction, it may be desirable that an IGBT device have low input capacitance (e.g. Miller capacitance) and fast switching times. In current IGBT implementations, increasing short circuit capability (short circuit withstand time, etc.) can result in undesirable increases in collector-to-emitter voltage when the device is in conduction (Vce,sat), and can have high input capacitance that can increase device switching times. Conversely in current IGBT implementations, improving switching times and/or reducing Vce,sat can have an adverse impact on short circuit withstand capability.